Midnight Wolf of the Mansion
by cup-of-sleuth
Summary: Zakuro invites the whole gang over to her place to stay the night. Strange things begin to happen, and people start to disappear, and one of them is Zakuro. Halloween inspired short story! Rated M for scenes that may be disturbing to some. [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a product of me listening to Midnight Syndicate's, The 13th Hour, CD all afternoon over and over again. Just to let you know Midnight Syndicate makes halloween CD's with creepy horror movie music and sound affects. TOTALLY AWESOME! And since it's October, I couldn't resist the urge to write a Halloween inspired story for Tokyo Mew Mew. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it would make the suspense so much more fun if I made it a short story with separate chapters. Plus I'm kinda writing this at random, switching from begging, to end, then to the middle, and so on.**

**Ichigo: I don't like the looks of this story.**

**October brings out my darker side...**

**Ichigo: *looks scared***

**Ichigo, *eyes start to glow* do the disclaimer.**

**Ichigo: *gulp* T-Tokyo M-M-Mew Mew does not belong t-to N-Nilla in any w-way-y shap-pe or f-for-rm-m.**

***eyes still glowing* Let's begin the fun, shall we?**

* * *

><p>1. The Invitation<p>

"Are you series, onee-sama!" Mint squealed, Zakuro grinned.

"Yes, I would like to invite you all to a Halloween banquette on the 31st at my house, and you are all welcome to stay the night as well." She said.

"What's Halloween?" Ichigo asked.

"Halloween is a holiday that some cultures around the world celebrate on October 31st." Keiichiro said, "Most people in Japan don't celebrate it yet, but in certain places like America kids go around at night dressed in costumes 'trick-or-treating' by going to peoples houses and are given candy."

"Pudding likes the sound of Halloween! Na no da" Pudding said doing a cartwheel across the café.

"I'm sure it will be interesting." Shirogane said walking in from somewhere in the back.

"Why do you always do that?" Ichigo asked him.

"What?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Walk in the room mysteriously and then say something like you've been here the whole time listening to us."

"I have been here the whole time." Shirogane grinned, Ichigo clenched her fists.

"You can bring Aoyama if you want to, Ichigo." Zakuro said, Ichigo suddenly lightened up and had hearts in her eyes.

"Really! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Zakuro-san!" Ichigo said hugging the older girl.

Zakuro continued to grin. "Oh yeah, and I invited the Ikisatashi's too."

Ichigo suddenly let go of Zakuro. "WHAT! You mean Kisshu is gonna be there!"

"Taru-Taru too?" Pudding squealed, and continued to do her acrobatics.

Ichigo was once again fuming. "WHY DID YOU INVITE THEM?"

"Because I thought it would be nice, considering we haven't seen them since, well, you know." Zakuro said.

"I have to say I'm on the same page as Ichigo here, although I do understand they did help us in the end, they still were our enemies for a long time." Shirogane said with his arms crossed. "And how did you even get in touch with them in the first place?"

"Um…" everyone tried to keep their jaws from dropping when Zakuro blushed. "That's no important."

Mint stared at her idol, "So, if this is a banquette, there are gonna be other people there too, how are you gonna disguise the aliens?"

"That's just it." Zakuro said, her blush fading. "You and the Ikisatashi's are the only ones who will be there."

Now everyone was extremely confused. "Why would we be the only ones there?" Lettuce asked.

"For certain reasons…" Zakuro appeared to be hiding something, but they didn't know what.

"Well, it's settled then, we will meet you at your house on the 31st." Keiichiro said grinning.

"I will see you there." Zakuro said, and then she left.

Mint stared at the entrance even after Zakuro had disappeared. "Something's wrong…She didn't seem like herself."

"She seemed like her usual introverted-self to me." Ichigo said, but she too knew what Mint meant. Something was going on with Zakuro, and she wouldn't tell them what.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: Well...That chapter wasn't so bad...<strong>

**It get's worse. So don't get your hopes up. This is only the beginning. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Love you, kittens!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blah! I haven't gotten much written on ANYTHING because I've gotten myself into making AMV's now... My dad gave me permission to download all the TMM episodes (which I am STILL doing because it takes days to download them all! And then I have to convert some of them from AVI to WMV format...ugh...it's annoying) and so far I've made two AMV's (which you can check out on my YouTube channel, link is on my profile). I still have to start writing the next chapter for my TOD (yes...I still haven't started it...) then I have to write chapters for Criminal, Did You Miss Me Kitten, and A Lot to Live Up to (you have permission to kill me for my inability to multi-task). *sigh* Well, I should probably get on to chapter 2, (I'm gonna have to hurry up on this if I'm to finish it by Halloween. I plan on posting the final chapter on the 31st) so Zakuro, since you are pretty much like the star of the story...**

**Zakuro: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla in any way shape or form, only her idea...Which I don't particularly like having read her outline...**

**The demon in me shows in this story. Now, begin!**

* * *

><p>2. Their Arrival<p>

October 31st had arrived. Ichigo put on her nicest dress and packed an extra pair of clothes and her things needed to stay the night. Zakuro had sent out a limo to pick everyone up.

Ichigo peered out her bedroom window and the long shiny black vehicle pulled up in front of her house. Ichigo went downstairs, said goodbye to her parents, and went outside to the limo.

The drive stood there with the door open for her, she grinned, this was so exciting. The driver took her bags and put them in the trunk, and she slid across the black leather seats of the limo.

To her surprise Aoyama was already there. "Aoyama-kun!" She grinned and hugged him. He kissed her in return. A light blush crept across her face.

"Ehem." Ichigo let go of Aoyama and saw Mint, Shirogane, and Keiichiro were in the limo too. Now Ichigo really blushed. "Don't mind us." Mint said rolling her eyes.

Lettuce's house was next and then Pudding was last. Pudding of course bounded into the car and then they were off to Zakuro's. The ride was rather uneventful, Ichigo stared out the window and held onto Aoyama's arm the whole time, Lettuce and Pudding talked about random things, and Mint sat silent in the corner.

Ichigo watched as a large mansion came into view out the window. It was bigger than Mint's mansion and looked older too. Ichigo noticed they were getting closer to it, and soon she wasn't the only one staring at it through the window.

"Is that…her house?" Ichigo said, they all had looks of amazement on their faces. The limo pulled up a long cobblestone driveway that led up to the front of the house. The limo stopped and a few seconds later the driver opened the door for them.

When they got out they saw Zakuro standing at the top of some steps that led to the entrance. She was wearing a long, flowing, lavender gown and her dark purple hair was curled at the ends.

"Onee-sama is so beautiful!" Mint had stars in her eyes as she stared at the older girl.

Ichigo held back a rude comment about Mint's feelings for Zakuro when Aoyama squeezed her hand. He looked down at her, knowing exactly what she had been about to say.

"Hello everyone," Zakuro said smiling as she made her way down the steps towards them, looking as perfect as ever. Mint nearly died from fangirlism. "Welcome to my home."

"Home? You actually live here!" Ichigo said stunned.

Zakuro chuckled, "Well, I mainly live in an apartment, but this is my family home, it's where I grew up."

Mint was in awe. "I never knew the Fujiwara Mansion was this big! I've seen pictures, but wow!"

"Yours is a doll house in comparison to Zakuro-san's." Ichigo said, earning her a glare from Mint.

"Thank you, Raian, can you please take their things to their rooms?." Zakuro said to the limo driver.

"Of course, Mistress Fujiwara." Everyone's jaws dropped, Mistress Fujiwara? This day was turning out to be like a horror movie, minus the horror.

"How about we go inside?" Zakuro said motioning towards the mansion.

"I-inisde…" Lettuce was slightly pale, but then turned pink when Shirogane put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine." He said to her reassuringly. Ichigo smirked, she knew all about Lettuce's crush on Shirogane.

Zakuro led them up to the entrance, it was then opened by a doorman. _'This just keeps getting better and better!'_ Ichigo thought.

"Mistress." The doorman bowed slightly to Zakuro, she nodded in reply. Even Mint didn't have a doorman who bowed to her when she entered her house. She didn't even have a doorman at all!

"I'll show you to the main living area first. Then when dinner is ready we can go to the dining room. And then when dinner is over, I'll have you each escorted to your rooms where you will be sleeping." Zakuro said, but everyone was too busy paying attention to the amazing foyer.

There were intricate carvings in the wood throughout. On each side of the main entrance was a colorful and elaborate stained glass window. A huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling that had a beautiful mural painted on it. The floors were solid wood and had to be decades old, but looked magnificent. There were small tables decorated with lace cloths and candelabras with real candles in them that were lit. The glow from the candles gave to room a warm feel to it.

There were many more details to observe, but they didn't have time to look at everything as they had started walking. But it was clear each hallway and room was just as elegant as the foyer, if not more.

Finally they reached a set of large double doors. Zakuro opened them to reveal a huge living room with several sofas, chairs, and tables. There was even bookshelf on the shortest wall in the room that covered the whole wall.

They didn't focus on the grand details of the living room when their eyes fell to one spot in the room where the Ikisatashi's sat.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding squealed. Taruto, who had been sitting on the arm of a chair was knocked over when Pudding ran to hug him.

"Get off me!" Taruto said, trying to pull the monkey girl off him, but to no prevail.

Kisshu had been laying down on one of the sofa's when he saw Ichigo. "Kitten!" He started to make his way over to her, but Aoyama wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Kisshu glared at him.

"Pai-san, how are you?" Lettuce asked Pai, who had been the only one not to jump up and was still sitting in his chair.

"Fine, thank you." He answered blandly.

"I'm going to make sure that everything is running according to plan, why don't you all stay here for now." Zakuro said. She closed the double doors as she left the room. Ichigo swore she heard the doors lock. They all took their seats. Ichigo, Aoyama, and Mint sat on one of the sofas. Shirogane sat on the arm of the chair Keiichiro was sitting in. Lettuce sat in a chair by herself. Kisshu sat back down on the sofa he had been laying on before. Taruto sat down in the actual seat of his chair, only to have Pudding hop into his lap.

"Isn't onee-sama amazing!" Mint said, still floating around in a daze in her little fangirl world.

"Zakuro onee-chan is amazing! Na no da" Pudding said.

"The mansion is magnificent." Keiichiro said. "I wonder how long it's been in her family for."

"Almost 100 years…" Mint said in whimsical voice. Everyone stared at her.

"OK…So this place is old." Ichigo said.

"It's got a strange feel about it." Pai said. "When I first came here I almost felt like I was being watched."

"Don't you mean, we? It is the first time since the battle that we've been on Earth. Right Pai?" Kisshu said. Pai blushed a light pink and got up to go look at the books.

"So, what you been up to since I last saw you, kitten?" Kisshu asked Ichigo.

"Not much, really." Ichigo said, which wasn't true, she had been doing quite a bit since the Ikisatashi's left. She just wanted to avoid conversation with Kisshu. Because the last time _she_ had seen him was when he died. Plus it was a little uncomfortable talking to him, since it was obvious he still liked her.

Aoyama put his arm around her shoulders. Ichigo smiled and leaned over and kissed him. Kisshu wanted to gag.

"Pudding get off me!" Taruto said, trying to push the girl off him. Kisshu chuckled, happy with the distraction.

"Not even strong enough to move a little girl, eh Taruto?"

"Shut up!" He growled at the green haired alien.

"Pudding will move if Taru-Taru says the magic word! Na no da" Pudding said grinning.

"What magic word! Pai!" Taruto called to the oldest alien for help.

"And you are the one who was so fascinated with Earth sayings and food and you still don't know what she means by the magic word." Pai said, he was still scanning the covers of books.

"What is it!" Taruto said as he squirmed under Pudding's weight, he mentally cursed being shorter and smaller than her.

"It's please, dummy." Kisshu said, rolling his eyes.

"Please!" Taruto yelled.

"OK!" Pudding hopped off of Taruto's lap and instead sat down on Kisshu's sofa. The girls giggled.

An hour passed before Ichigo heard a _click_ and the double doors opened to reveal Zakuro.

"I'm sorry about the wait, but dinner is finally ready!" Zakuro said. "Please follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: W-w-wait...is her house...h-haunted?<strong>

**Zakuro: It's almost a hundred years old, OF COURSE IT'S HAUNTED!**

**My, my Zakuro, we don't see this side of you often. Perhaps my story is bringing out your demonic side as well.**

**Zakuro: You would know, you're writing it.**

**And that's confidential.**

**Ichigo: What that your writing it?**

**No you baka! About Zakuro.**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Zakuro: You are a pretty big idiot, Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: CAN WE END THIS ALREADY!**

**Sheez, I'm bringing out the demons in everybody with this story. But Ichigo is right for once, we should end this author's note. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Love you, kittens!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally finished this chapter. I had a little writers block on this chapter, that's why it's so short. I just wanted to get it over and done with because I wanted the exciting stuff to begin. Thank you Licorice Mitski and OperaGhost and Mew Painappuru for your reviews!**

**Kiui: I wanna do the disclaimer, na no da!**

**GAH! No! Get out! GET OUT! This story is too scary for your eyes! I shouldn't even let your mother in here! ICHIGO!**

**Ichigo: Right, you understand what I'm supposed to say here so get on with the story.**

**Sounds like she wants torture.**

**Ichigo: Wh-what...?**

* * *

><p>3. Strange Dining<p>

"Wow!" All of them said in unison. The dinning room was bigger than Ichigo's house! And there was a long table in the center with what looked like a million chairs. There was one end that was set for everybody, and there were little name cards on the plates to say who would sit where.

"Zakuro-san, this is amazing!" Lettuce said staring all around the room.

Mint had hearts in her eyes once again. "W-wow! My dinning hall is nothing compared to this! You are truly extraordinary, Zakuro onee-sama!"

Zakuro grinned. "Please, take your seats."

Ichigo was happy to find her spot was next to Aoyama, and Kisshu was very disappointed.

"She'd promised me I'd be next to Ichigo." He muttered to Taruto.

Taruto, who had been placed next to Pudding, was in just as bad a mood.

Zakuro sat at the head of the table. "Ladies!" Zakuro clapped her hands once and several maids came out with dishes full of all kinds of food, it was better than Christmas!

"Enjoy!" Zakuro waved her hands and the maids left the room.

Everyone started to pile their plates high. Pudding and Taruto's plates had the most food.

"The food is fantastic Zakuro-san!" Ichigo said as she ate her salmon.

Zakuro just smiled. In the seat to her right was Pai, and the one to her left was Keiichiro. Pai seemed to be paying more attention to Zakuro than to his food.

"You OK Pai?" Kisshu nudged the older alien's arm. "Got your eyes on something yummy, eh?"

"Be quiet." Pai said irritated, he blushed and turned his attention towards his food.

"Thank you for inviting us, Zakuro." Shirogane said smiling. Lettuce tried to ignore him as much as possible, being as they had been placed right next to each other. Ichigo grinned.

"Zakuro sure is crafty." Ichigo smirked, Aoyama chuckled.

* * *

><p>"That was so yummy! Na no da" Pudding said patting her stomach.<p>

"Agreed." Taruto licked his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed. Well, I believe it's rather late now. I should probably show you to your rooms." Zakuro said standing.

Mint looked confused, "Couldn't your maids do it, onee-sama?"

"All my servants have left for tonight." Zakuro said, the room had a slight chill hanging around it now. Ichigo shivered.

"I-I see." Lettuce said, everyone had noticed Zakuro seemed to tense up, as apposed to her totally calm and relaxed manor at dinner.

"When you are ready, meet me in the hall." Zakuro said and then left the room. With the chill still hanging in the air nobody wanted to hang around much longer.

* * *

><p>"Wow! My room is amazing, onee-sama!" Mint said, her room was rather fantastic with the large bed in the middle and the rest of the fancy furniture, but it wasn't much different from the rest of the house. Ichigo was starting to get bored at the décor.<p>

Keiichiro had already been shown to his room, and Shirogane and Lettuce had been stuck in a room together, except it had two twin sized beds. They left Mint in her room and walked down the hallway some more and stopped.

"Taruto, Pudding, this is your room." Zakuro said opening the door, Pudding squealed and Taruto groaned.

"There's only one bed!" He said.

"I know." Zakuro grinned, Ichigo held back a giggle.

The next room was for Kisshu alone. And after that Ichigo and Aoyama got a room together. Ichigo was happy to see they would also be sharing a bed.

"What about you Pai?" Ichigo asked.

"He'll be staying down the hall, in the room closest to mine." Zakuro said. Ichigo couldn't help but giggle this time.

* * *

><p>Ichigo changed into her pink pj's with the strawberry buttons and set her pendant on the nightsand next to her side of the bed. She didn't think she'd need it though.<p>

Aoyama came out wearing a gray t-shirt and gray camo pajama pants. Ichigo thought he looked so cool in them. She climbed into the bed and he climbed in next to her. She cuddled closer to his chest. He felt so warm.

"Good night, my princess." He whispered in her ear.

"Good night, my prince." Ichigo whispered back. She fell asleep to the sound of his breathing and the warmth of his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Now we get to the real fun next chapter. Which I've already got written (I've just been trying to write this chapter) along with the three after it. <strong>

**Ichigo: I'm suddenly really scared.**

**You should be.**

**Aoyama: Why do I get the feeling something is going to happen to me?**

**Because I hate you.**

**Ichigo and Aoyama: *gulp***

**Hehehe, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Stay safe, kittens! *evil grin***


	4. Chapter 4

**And now the fun begins! And even though this is rated M, I actually took out some more...explicit details from the next chapters after this, and I think you know what I mean by explicit. The real fun actually begins next chapter, but this is still pretty fun. Thank you MewPainappuru and zakuroXpai for your reviews! Pudding, can you be a dear and do the disclaimer.**

**Pudding: Nilla onee-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way shape or form. She only owns her insanity, plot, and idea for this story. Na no da  
><strong>

** Let the fun begin!**

* * *

><p>4. Screams in the Night<p>

Ichigo opened her eyes, it was still dark outside. The clock on the nightstand read 3:17a.m. Ichigo noticed she felt colder, and the room was quieter. She didn't feel Aoyama's arms around her anymore, or feel his body next to her.

"Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo said confused, opening her eyes. He was gone. He had been in the bed with her before she fell alseep. And why was the room suddenly so cold and creepy? "Aoyama-kun…" She called again, but more quietly, still no reply.

"IIIICHIIIGOOO!" She heard him scream from somewhere in the mansion, then she heard another scream that sounded like he was in pain.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo yelled. She reached over to grab her pendant, but…it was gone! She began to suspect Kisshu was responsible for this.

"K-K-Kisshu, if you hurt him! I-I-I will…" She climbed out of the bed and chills ran up her spine as her barefeet made contact with the cold wood floor. She slowly walked across the room towards the bedroom door, floorboards creaked under her feet. She reached the door and held out her hand to grab the knob.

It turned before she could grab it. Ichigo jumped back and covered her mouth to keep from screaming as the door opened to reveal…Pudding?

"You scared me, Pudding!" Ichigo said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Ichigo onee-chan, why are you yelling? Na no da" Pudding asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I- Didn't you hear him too?" Ichigo asked confused. Pudding looked up at her sleepy-eyed.

"Hear who?" Pudding asked.

"Aoyama-kun, he was screaming, didn't you hear him?" Ichigo asked again.

"No, Pudding didn't. Pudding was sleeping next to Taru-Taru and then Pudding woke up when Pudding heard you yell. So Pudding left Taru-Taru in the room by himself while he snored. Na no da" Pudding said. Ichigo looked worried. "Is something wrong Ichigo onee-chan?"

Just then another scream echoed through the mansion. Pudding turned ghostly pale and ran over to cling to Ichigo. "W-what was th-that…"

"That is what I was talking about." Ichigo said. "I think Kisshu may have Aoyama-kun and is hurting him."

"I-it can't be Kisshu onii-chan. Na no da" Pudding said, Ichigo looked down at her.

"What?"

"Pudding passed his room on the way here and his door was standing open. He was sound asleep on his bed. Na no da." Pudding said. Now it was Ichigo's turn to turn white.

"Th-then wh-who is it…" Ichigo said, she started to shake in fear. Who could be hurting her Aoyama-kun?

"IIIIICHIIIIGOOO! GET OUT OF HERE!" She heard him scream again, "WAIT! NO! NO DON'T! AHHH!" Then the screaming stopped. Pudding and Ichigo stayed there holding each other for a while, and still there was no more screaming.

"M-maybe we should t-tell Zak-k-kuro-san…" Ichigo said, she took Pudding's hand and they walked down the long hallway to find the older girls room.

It was pitch black, but because of Ichigo's cat senses she could see pretty well, although it was still dark.

As they walked, the long runner rug beneath their feet began to feel moist in spots, but they didn't think anything about it.

They reached the room that they believed was Zakuro's. Ichigo noticed the door was cracked and pushed it open. She could see someone laying on the bed. "Zakuro-san."

The person didn't move. Ichigo held Pudding's hand tighter as the walked inside. The wet trail seemed to continue into the room. Ichigo reached the side of the bed and could just barely make out certain lines and features of the person on the bed.

Ichigo's eyes widened, this wasn't Zakuro. She could tell that much in the dark. She reached for the lamp on the nightstand and switched it on.

Ichigo and Pudding screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: Wh-who was it on the bed...<strong>

**Since I'm trying to get this done as fast as possible, the next chapter will be up shortly after this one. So you don't have to wait too long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Stay safe, kittens!**

**Ichigo: I don't like how she changed her catchphrase...**

***evil laugh***


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! If you can not handle last chapter, there is a lot more than screaming in this chapter. Thank you Licorice Mitski and OperaGhost and MewPainappuru for your reviews (Licorice, I suggest you go back behind the chair)! Ichigo, disclaimer!**

**Ichigo: T-Tokyo M-M-Mew Mew does not belong to N-Nilla in any w-way sh-sh-shape or f-form...**

**Action!**

* * *

><p>5. One Down<p>

Pudding covered her eyes and both of them started to cry. There, with arms and legs tied to the bed, was Aoyama. His clothes were torn and bloody. Ichigo noticed his throat appeared to be cut, but he was cut and bloody in many other places as well.

Ichigo looked away. She now could see that the wet trail on the floor was a trail of blood. She guessed whoever did this injured Aoyama first and then dragged him here and tied him to the bed.

What sick person would do this? Ichigo doubted even Kisshu would think of killing Aoyama like this.

Who could have done it though? Zakuro had ordered all the workers to leave when dinner was over. It couldn't have been Pudding or Taruto, no chance in that. Kisshu was out of the question as Pudding said he was asleep in his bed. Ichigo certainly wouldn't kill her own boyfriend!

Ichigo looked around the room. It didn't look like it could be Zakuro's room, it looked like it had been abandoned for years.

Ichigo decided not to linger in the room much longer. Her Aoyama-kun was dead and Pudding needed to get out of there.

As they walked out of the room, Ichigo felt like they were being watched. She turned her head to look down the hallway.

There peering at them through the darkness, was a pair of glowing, purple eyes.

"Z-Zakuro-san…" Ichigo said, her own eyes fixed on the purple ones. She took a step towards them. The eyes blinked and vanished, and there was nobody standing there.

"P-Pud-dding is sc-scared…na…no…da…" Pudding said clinging to the red head.

"W-we need to find the others…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter's going to be even better. *evil laugh*<strong>

**Ichigo: Y-you're r-really scaring m-me...**

**Pudding: Why d-did you k-kill Aoy-yama onee-ch-chan...**

**I didn't kill him, I just typed that he was dead. Someone else killed him. If you enjoyed this chapter, I can put the next one up right away! Please review! Stay safe, kittens!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! This chapter is a little freaky, plus contains yuri and partial rape. So if you don't like it don't read! This chapter was actually the much more explicit of them all, and despite the M rating I didn't want to be too weird in this chapter, if you know what I mean. Thank you Licorice Mitski and OperaGhost, MewPainappuru, and Kitsuneroyale for your reviews! Mint, do the disclaimer!**

**Mint: Nev-**

**DO IT!**

**Mint: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla in any way shape or form, only her plot and idea. And technically she's just making this up as she goes along so there is no plot.**

**I HAVE A PLOT! I just don't have it written down.**

* * *

><p>6. My Little Blue Bird<p>

"Mint, do you know how much you mean to me?" Zakuro said, stepping closer to the blue haired bird girl.

"Y-yes onee-sama…" Mint said blushing.

"Do you know how much you really mean to me, Mint?" Zakuro said, placing a hand on the girl's cheek.

"I-I think so onee-sama…" Mint said, their eyes were locked, Zakuro's eyes were filled with love and care.

"Let me show you, Mint." Zakuro closed her eyes and leaned closer, Mint's eyes began to close as well.

"Onee-sama…" Mint said before Zakuro's lips touched h-

* * *

><p>A scream rang out through the house. Mint was woken from her dream, a strange dream at that. Mint had dreamed about Zakuro before, but never like that.<p>

She then remembered what woke her up, someone had screamed. She reached out for her pendant on the nightstand, but couldn't find it. She tried to turn on the lamp, but the bulb had burned out.

"Mint…" Mint heard a familiar voice say. She turned to meet Zakuro's purple eyes glowing in the dark. But Zakuro's eyes were only purple when she was transformed…

"Onee-sama, what is it?" Mint asked. "Did you hear the scream too?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it." Zakuro took a few steps closer to Mint's bed and Mint could see that her eyes were in fact purple, but she wasn't in her Mew form. She was wearing a short dark purple nightie, and her hair was was wavy instead of straight. Her skin seemed slightly paler than usual. Yet she had her wolf ears and tail to go along with her eyes, things she usually had in Mew form.

"Why do you look like that?" Mint asked, Zakuro grinned.

"It's not important." Zakuro sat down at the foot of the bed. "What is important is us."

"U-us?" Mint was confused.

"Yes, our feelings for each other. I know how you feel about me, Mint, but do you know how I feel about you?" Zakuro said as she got on all fours on the bed.

"Uh, yes onee-sama…"

Zakuro began to crawl over to Mint. "Do you know how I really feel about you, Mint?"

"I-I think so onee-sama…" Mint said, a blush creeping across her face as Zakuro had gone so far as to have crawled on top of her.

"Let me show you…" Zakuro closed her eyes and leaned in closer to Mint.

'_My__dream__…__it__'__s__really__happening__now__…'_ Mint's eyes widened when she felt hers and Zakuro's lips make contact.

Zakuro let go of the kiss. "Mint, I love you…"

Mint was blushing bright red all over her face, "Onee-sama, I-" She didn't get to finish as another kiss was planted on her lips. Zakuro started to deepen the kiss. Mint wasn't sure what to think.

Zakuro placed a hand on Mint's chest. Mint pushed Zakuro off her.

"What the hell are you doing!" Mint screamed in shock.

"Don't fight your feelings, Mint. I know that you love me too, just let me show you." Zakuro forced a third kiss on Mint. Mint tried to push her off, but Zakuro laid all her weight on the girl.

Tears began to form in Mint's eyes as Zakuro began to rub her chest again. She let go of her kiss with Mint to take a breath, but this time her lips made contact with Mint's neck.

"Please…onee-sama…please stop…" Mint begged, but it didn't work. A hand slipped under her nightgown. Mint's eyes widened and she began to squirm. "No! No this can't be happening!'

"Shh, it's alright, my little blue bird." Zakuro said sitting up.

"Stop…please onee-sama…" Mint continued to beg, tears streaming down her cheeks. Zakuro continued to ignore her.

"I'll show you how to love me, Mint." Zakuro said. "But we have to take this off." She said and started to tear at Mint's blue nightgown. Mint tried to push her away.

Zakuro stopped and reached for something on the bed. "I'm sorry, my little blue bird, but this is necessary for what needs to be done." She said, the something she had been reaching for was rope. After much squirming on Mint's part, her wrists were now tied to the bed.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes." Mint's eyes widened when Zakuro pulled out a dagger…an already bloody dagger. Mint screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mint: What's wrong with her... What did you do to onee-sama!<strong>

**I did nothing, and you'll learn what's going in in due time. *evil laugh, then chokes and breaks into a coughing fit* I hope you *cough* enjoyed this chapter! Please *cough* *cough* review! Stay safe, kit- *cough* -tens! *cough*  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! Well, not much to warn in this chapter, just mostly screaming, blood, and fainting. Thank you MewPainappuru and Kitsuneroyale (Kitsune your review cracked me up!) for your reviews!  
><strong>

**Ichigo: You really scare me now. What's happened to Zakuro?**

**Mint: She-**

***covers Mint's mouth* You'll find that out in this chapter. Although everyone else already knows because of last chapter.**

**Kisshu: Nilla does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way shape or form.**

**I have nothing cool to say here so enough reading this author's note.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>7. Mint's Rescue<p>

A little while after they saw the purple eyes, another scream rang out through the house. This time Ichigo could tell it came from Mint. Ichigo held on tight to Pudding's hand and started to run towards Mint's room.

"We are coming, Mint!" Ichigo called out. As they ran they passed Kisshu's room, and Ichigo didn't notice the alien was missing.

They reached Mint's room and Ichigo tried to open the doors. They were locked! She banged on the doors. She could hear whimpering and more screaming coming from inside. Tears began to stream down Ichigo's face again. "Mint!"

"HELP ME!" She heard the girl scream from inside, "N-NO! STOP! NO! ONEE-SAMA!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Zakuro was doing this? Or was Mint called out for Zakuro to help? Ichigo wasn't sure.

"GET OFF ME!" Mint continued to scream. Then there was a bright yellow light and the doors burst open. Ichigo and Pudding fell back, Ichigo looked up to see Kisshu standing there with his dragon swords pointed at the doors.

The dust cleared and Ichigo stood up and ran into the room. There Mint was tied to the bed. Her nightgown was torn in several places, and she was bloody from cuts where the gown had been torn by something sharp. Her face had scratch marks on it along with tears.

"I-Ichigo…" Mint said, she was breathing heavily.

"Mint! What happened? Wh-who did this to you?" Ichigo said trying to untie the knots on the rope that held Mint to the bed.

"Onee-sa-" Mint stopped herself and a tear rolled down her cheek, "Zakuro…"

"WHAT!" Ichigo screamed. "Wh-why would she do this…Could it have been her who-" Ichigo gasped and covered her mouth. She felt light headed. She stumbled backwards and started to fall. As her world blacked out she felt arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mint: I was just being raped by my idol...<strong>

**Ichigo: Yeah, what's up with that? I'm seriously freaked out right now.**

**Kisshu: I have no clue what's going on.**

**Pudding: Pudding wants to go home!**

**Ichigo: You've already killed my boyfriend, scarred Pudding, drove Zakuro insane, and now what's next?**

**I didn't do anything of what you've just accused me. Now shut up or your next.**

**Ichigo: ...**

**That's better. Next chapter is still a work in progress, and will probably be rather boring compared to these chapters. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Stay safe, kittens!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm not sure if I'll have this finished before Halloween, judging by the fact it _is_ Halloween. Now unless I can write the end of this in one long, maybe two, chapters before I get ready to go trick-or-treating, that would be great! Thank you Licorice Mitski and OperaGhost, PeaceLoveAndTokyoMewMew, MewPainappuru, Laylaenchantix101, Kitsuneroyale, and starlight3395 for your reviews! Kisshu, would you do the honors?**

**Kisshu: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to Nilla in any way shape or form, only her plot and idea for this story, and an empty box of nerds.  
><strong>

**My hyperness has worn of by now!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>8. Finding the Others<p>

When Ichigo opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Kisshu looking down at her. She could tell he was holding her in his arms. There was a look of concern on her face. The next thing she noticed was Mint standing nearby, crying and shaking, her nightgown was torn and bloody. Pudding was clinging to Mint, in much of the same state as the bird girl, minus the ripped clothes and blood.

Then she started to remember all what had just happened. The screaming, Pudding coming to her room, more screaming, going to find Zakuro, the wet floor, the dark bedroom, Aoyama's body, the wet spots turning out to be blood, the purple eyes, Mint screaming, running to Mint's room, Kisshu blasting open the doors, Mint tied to the bed, finding out Zakuro did it, fainting…

Ichigo was in total shock, so shocked she didn't even jump out of Kisshu's arms.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Then she realized that he was calling her name, that he had been calling her name for a while now.

"Why…" was the first thing she said. "I don't understand."

"Ichigo look at me." Kisshu said, Ichigo looked up at him, and when she did she buried her face in her chest and burst into tears.

"Shhh, I'm here, we are all here." Ichigo looked up at him when he said that.

"That's not true, what about Shirogane and Lettuce, Pai and Taruto, and Keiichiro!" Ichigo finally moved away from him, and stood up.

"We have to find them, before Zakuro gets to them too!" Ichigo said.

"We have to save, Taru-Taru!" She started to run towards the door.

"Pudding wait!" Ichigo grabbed the little girl's arm. "Wait for us."

Pudding nodded. Mint looked a little uneasy.

"What are we gonna do after we find them?" She asked, Ichigo noticed that she'd never looked so shaken up in her life.

"We are gonna get the hell out of here." Ichigo said. "Kisshu, can you teleport us to everyone else's rooms?"

"I'm afraid I can't." Ichigo was surprised.

"What?"

"I can't, for some reason I can't teleport. I think Pai might have done something to keep us from leaving." Kisshu said.

"Why would he do that?" Ichigo was confused. Pudding tugged on her arm.

"We have to go! Na no da" Pudding said frantically.

"Right, we'll go get Taruto first." Ichigo said, Pudding was starting to drag her, along as the ran to her and Taruto's room.

Thankfully when they got there, Taruto was still snoring his head off. Kisshu chuckled.

"Let me get my- Wait, where's my pendant? Na no da" Pudding looked around on the dresser where she said she left her pendant.

"Mine was missing too." Mint said.

"Mine also. Maybe Zakuro took them…" Ichigo suggested.

"How, I mean I get she's been in both of your rooms, but obviously she hasn't been in here." Kisshu said, and he was right. Everything was just as it was when Zakuro showed Taruto and Pudding to the room.

"Why is everyone making so much noise…" Taruto groaned and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them he saw the four others standing there.

"Kisshu, why are all you guys in here? And what's with her clothes…" Taruto pointed to Mint.

"We have to get out of here, Taruto." Kisshu said dragging the younger alien out of the bed.

"Why?" Taruto tried to pull away.

"Because if we don't, we all might die." That seemed to get Taruto's attention and wake him up.

"Die! What are you talking about!" Taruto yelled, Pudding ran over to him and hugged him, "Gah! Get off me Pudding!"

"No." Pudding said. "Pudding doesn't want to let go of Taru-Taru…"

"What? Seriously what's going on?" Taruto was really confused.

"It's Zakuro." Ichigo said, "She tried to kill Mint, and…and she already killed Aoyama-kun…"

"WHAT!" Taruto yelled.

"Shh! We don't want her to know where we are, idiot!" Kisshu smacked the back of his brother's head.

"Ow!" Taruto said rubbing his head.

"Come on, we have to go find the others now." Ichigo took Mint's hand and the other's followed behind them.

"Shirogane! Lettuce! Wake up!" Ichigo banged on the door, tried to turn the handle, but the door was either stuck or locked. She couldn't hear any noises coming from inside.

"Please don't tell me she's already gotten to them…" Ichigo said as she continued to try and open the door.

"Watch out." Kisshu said stepping forward, he summoned his dragon swords and pointed to the door.

"No! I don't want another explosion like last time!" Ichigo said grabbing his wrists. Kisshu nodded and lowered his hands.

"Then how else are we gonna get in there?" Mint said.

Ichigo didn't know. She let go of Kisshu's wrist. "Fine."

Kisshu raised his dragon swords again, a glowing yellow ball of light formed at the tips and then he shot out a yellow ray of light that kinda looked like lightning to Ichigo.

The doors burst open. After the dust cleared, they gasped.

The room was empty.

"No! She's already been here!" Ichigo cried.

"No! She hasn't look!" Mint ran over to a table in the room, there on it, sat Lettuce's pendant.

"And look!" Pudding pointed to a note sitting on one of the beds. Ichigo grabbed it and read it.

_We are in the library if you need us_

_-Ryou and Lettuce_

"Well that's slightly comforting. At least we know where to find them." Ichigo said.

"Why did they feel the need to lock the door if they were just going to the library?" Mint said, she snatched the note from Ichigo. Her eyes went wide.

"I'd recognize this handwriting anywhere!" Ichigo's face went pale, there was only one person's handwriting Mint could recognize.

"Oh god no..." Ichigo couldn't let Zakuro get them too, no, she had to save them. She grabbed Lettuce's pendant and started running.

Kisshu and Mint yelled after her. "Ichigo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I plan on revealing Zakuro's problem soon, mainly because I want to finish this story soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! This chapter was lame compared to the last few in my opinion. Please review! Stay safe, kittens!<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Why don't you just skip the bold writing and get on with the story? Thank you _Kitsuneroyale_, _Laylaenchantix101_, _MewPainappuru_, _chipsivanna_, _KiratheShadowWolf_, _animalfries12_, _NeneKanerva_, and _cherushi desu_ for your reviews and support! Now for the disclaimer.  
><strong>

**I, Nilla Mew Mew, do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way shape or form. I only own the inspiration for this story and the stupidity to keep my readers waiting.**

* * *

><p>9. Finding the Truth<p>

Ichigo ignored the other four chasing after her, all she could think about was saving Shirogane and Lettuce. Zakuro was going to kill them next if she didn't stop her.

She had forgotten about the other two. She had forgotten to try and find Pai and Keiichiro.

Pai sat at his desk, reading through different books that were spread out on his desk. He was trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Any luck?" A voice behind him asked. There was another desk in the room, and it sat Keiichiro.

"No, I still don't know what is causing this problem." Pai said, "Have you found anything?"

Keiichiro sighed, "No, and if we don't figure it out soon, we have to get everyone out of here."

"There's no doubt they've already figured out something's wrong with Zakuro, I don't know why she insisted on inviting everyone here if she was just gonna try and kill them in the first place." Pai said.

"Perhaps she thought they could help." Keiichiro suggested.

"Maybe...Or maybe she's already murdered everyone. I know I'm not the only person who heard screams." Pai said.

"Yes, I heard them too." Keiichiro said, "But there's nothing we can do. I only wish I had discovered this sooner. I'm surprised with Ichigo's side-affects that Ryou didn't think anything would go wrong with the other four. Even after both Mint and Lettuce showed side-affects as well."

"He's only a teenager." Pai said.

"And so are you."

"On your planet." Pai muttered.

"Aren't you concerned about your brothers?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yes, I shouldn't have brought them here, especially when I knew what was going to happen." Pai said, he hoped is brother's were fine.

"I know Kisshu could probably handle things himself, or at least try to, I'm more worried about Taruto. He's only a kid."

"I understand." Keiichiro said, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Let's just hope they all can handle themselves."

"Well, there's only one thing you can do when there's a deranged wolf Mew on the loose, and that's hope you live." Pai said. He looked up at the clock, it was only 3:34. Usually there would only be another half hour of Zakuro's madness left, but Pai knew tonight would be different.

Ichigo had finally reached the library doors, the other's followed behind her, panting. Mint was leaning on Kisshu for support because her injuries left her feeling light-headed after chasing Ichigo down.

"Are you insane!" Mint said angrily. "What if Zakuro is in there!"

"If Lettuce and Shirogane are in there being murdered or raped would you leave them to suffer?" Ichigo asked. Mint couldn't help but look away.

"A-are you sure w-we should go in there?" Taruto asked.

"P-Pudding doesn't want to be sc-scared anym-more..." Pudding said. Ichigo knew the little girl was scared to death, she was pale and she didn't use her cheery catchphrase anymore.

"Ichigo, you can't go in there by yourself." Kisshu said.

"Then come with me." She said, he looked a little taken aback. "Kisshu, please, I'm scared too, but my friends might be in there. And like you just said, I can't go in by myself."

"I-" Kisshu wasn't sure what to do now, normally he would have jumped at the chance to be alone with her, and with that Aoyama guy dead now, there was nothing stopping him from winning over his kitten.

Except a murderous purple wolf Mew on the loose.

"Please." Ichigo begged him.

"I... Alright..." Kisshu said, "But what about you three?"

"We'll go and find Pai and Keiichiro." Mint said. "Then we'll try and get out of here."

"Be safe!" Ichigo said hugging Mint.

"You too, baka." Mint said, jokingly, Ichigo made a small laugh.

Kisshu and Ichigo waited until the other three were gone, then Ichigo turned the handle on the door.

It opened without a problem.

It was pitch black inside. Even with her cat senses, Ichigo was blind. She bumped into a table as they walked and reached out and grabbed Kisshu's arm. It was a good thing they couldn't see each other's faces, because Ichigo turned bright red and Kisshu couldn't help but grin at the fact she was holding him.

"S-sorry..." Ichigo whispered.

"It's fine." Kisshu said.

"Maybe I should just hang onto you for now, you know, incase I bump into something else..." Ichigo said.

"OK." Kisshu said, still grinning.

The library seemed to go on forever in the darkness. Kisshu nearly ran into a chair, and Ichigo stubbed her toe on a book that was laying on the floor.

Kisshu picked up the book. "What the heck is this doing on the floor?"

"Trying to break my toe." Ichigo said, Kisshu chuckled.

"It's too dark I can't read what it says." As if on cue, a candle on a nearby table lit itself.

"Who's there?" Ichigo called, but the dim glow of the candle didn't light up much of the area, so she couldn't make out much.

"It's blank." Kisshu said looking a the leather bound book.

"That's weird..." Ichigo said staring at the book. Kisshu opened the book,

Ichigo read the first page and her eyes widened. "It's Zakuro's Diary."

"No way." Kisshu looked down at the first page of the book.

_This book is property of_

_Zakuro Fujiwara_

And it was written in the same handwritting as the note they found in Lettuce and Shirogane's room. "Mint was right." Ichigo said turning the page.

They stood there flipping through the pages, Zakuro must have had this diary for a long time because there was stuff written in it from when she was ten. It talked about how her parents left her alone all the time, and about a boy at school who was her best friend, but she had always wished for them to be more. They even learned that the person Zakuro knew who died was her older brother, and that he died right before she moved to America.

"Wow, so, she wasn't an only child, not always." Ichigo said, trying not the cry, this diary was really depressing.

They continued to read the diary. When they got to time during their battles with the aliens, Zakuro's thoughts got a little more cheery. It seemed like the girls really brought out the best in her. Ichigo smiled.

It wasn't until after Deep Blue's defeat, maybe a few months after, her thoughts began to get darker. Darker than they had been before, and stranger.

"Listen to this one," Ichigo said, "_'I've been reading up on my family history, and according to family legends we are descendants of wolves. And I just so happened to end up infused with the DNA of a gray wolf. Funny, huh?_

_"'I've been feeling different these past few days. I've been more interested in the behavior of wolves. Wild and independent, vicious, creatures. Their mating habits, they are one of the few species of animals that mates for life. Yet winning over a female is a deadly process for a male, like it is with most animals. It just shows me how much humans and wolves are alike. Men try to show off, impress us women in so many ways. They are animals, we all are. And women pick the strongest, handsomest, the bravest, or the smartest of them, only to find out they are nothing they expected. Men are vicious creatures._

_"'Yet us women are the true protectors, we are the strong ones. Men are only there for us to reproduce, that's my belief. I've become more interested in women, in many ways. I've yet to meet a man who can have the same compassion, the same love, of a woman. The girls have proven that to me, especially Mint.'_"

"I think we can stop there." Kisshu said as he turned the pages, trying to find a different entry.

"Zakuro's starting to sound crazy." Ichigo said.

"Here's a different one." Kisshu said finally stopping on one. "_'I have invited everyone over for the banquette, I just hope I can control myself this time. Pai said he is still working on finding a cure._

_"'Keiichiro is useless, even though he's offered to help. But he only knows as much as Shirogane, and that idiot didn't even think that I would have a problem like this._

_"'Yet they anticipated Ichigo getting cat ears and a tail when she got excited, or turning into a cat when she was kissed, even that she could talk to cats! They also guessed Mint's ability to talk to birds was a side-affect of her infused DNA. Lettuce couldn't swim, but because of her powers she can breath underwater. Pudding, well there's nothing unusual about Pudding that we know of, other than being over active. They never guessed I'd turn into an actual wolf at night._

_"'I can't understand if this even has anything to do with my wolf DNA, or maybe my ancestors. I don't know why it just started to happen recently. I don't know why I suddenly decided to move back into my parents old Mansion. I don't know why I trust Pai with finding my cure, I don't know if he'll ever figure out why this happened. I just hope is that I can control myself, I don't want to wake up again and find another person in my home dead.'_"

Ichigo and Kisshu sat there staring at the page. Kisshu flipped the page and saw that everything else was blank.

"Well, that explains why Pai has been acting so strange." Kisshu said

"Wait, if she knew she was turning into a wolf and killing people, then why did she invite us in the first place!" Ichigo said.

"Just thought it was a good idea." The voice made them both freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* CLIFF-HANGER! Well, this one shouldn't be as bad as the last one because the last one kept you hanging for like FOUR FREAKING MONTHS! I'm a terrible terrible person who deserves to be thrown into a pit with man eating spiders. *shiver* But at least I finally updated this story. This chapter is probably kinda suckish considering I had major writers block when I wrote it. The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story, and now that my writers block is starting to go away maybe I will get it out a bit faster so I can finish this story. After this is officially completed I am not sure if I'm going to start one of my other stories I have on the waiting list, or if I'm going to wait until I finish one of my other stories before I add any new ones. Speaking of new stories, the paragraph where Ichigo and Kisshu started reading Zakuro's diary and they were reading about her childhood, well that's kind of a sneak peak into my future story <em>Zakuro's Past<em>. And just because it's been so long since you, my dear readers, have read anything I've written, I'm going to give you a first look at chapter 1 of _Zakuro's Past_...**

* * *

><p><em>'They're not coming home...again...' The little girl thought from her place alone at the dinning room table. Most six year olds would be crying their eyes out if their parents weren't gonna be there for their birthday. Not this one, she was used to being abandoned by her parents.<em>

_The little girl's name was Zakuro Fujiwara. She had long dark purple hair and dark blue eyes. She was a very pretty six year old, smart too. She had inherited her mother's beauty and her father's brains._

_Too bad neither of them were ever there to know it._

_The lights in the room went out, then a glow showed from the door way. Zakuro gave a small smile when her fourteen year old brother Kei walked into the room carrying a small white cake with purple icing flowers, six purple candles, and the words 'Happy Birthday Zakuro' written in purple icing. Kei had short hair that was dark red, but his eyes were the same dark blue as his sister's._

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Zakuro! Happy birthday to you!" Kei sang and set the cake down in front of Zakuro._

_"Kei your the best!" Zakuro said, beaming up at her big brother. He was the only family she ever saw. And the only person, other than the maids and the nanny, who noticed her._

_"I know! Now hurry up and blow out your candles before they melt on the cake!" Kei said. Zakuro squeezed her eyes closed and made a wish. Then she took a deep breath and blew out the candles. Kei clapped, and turned the lights back on._

_Kei cut two slices out of the cake for him and Zakuro. It was red velvet cake, Zakuro's favorite._

_"It's too bad mom and dad couldn't be here." Kei said. Zakuro frowned for a second, then smiled again._

_"I'm glad I've at least got you, Kei onii-sama!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, so that is chapter 1 of <em>Zakuro's Past<em>. That's the only thing really written for that story right now other than some notes I've been writing. I didn't want to start writing too much on that story since I have other fics that need to be tended to first. But, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are happy to see I'm back up and writing for my stories! I've decided to separate my next TOD chapter into either 2 or 3 parts since I've gotten so many reviews on it and it's taking me so long to update. Chapter 4 for _A Lot to Live Up To_ is about halfway done. Chapter 10 for _Did You Miss Me, Kitten?_ is still in the works and probably only a quarter of the way done. And as some of you, if not all of you, know, I've postponed writing on _Criminal_ until I get more inspiration. Well, enough with the author's note. Thank you all again so much! I hope to get the final chapter up soon and before another 4 months pass by. Keep on reviewing like you wonderful people do so I will keep writing! I love all you kittens so much!**


End file.
